1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of performing various operations, such as test and repair operations, on a semiconductor memory device which is mounted in a system.
2. Related Art
An independent test device has been used to test a semiconductor memory device. Test and repair operations are generally performed during a fabrication step.
The sizes of semiconductor memory devices have been significantly reduced. Thus, although no problems are discovered during a fabrication process of a semiconductor memory device, an error may occur while the semiconductor memory device is mounted in a system and then used.